


Tea and cuddles

by Dark_emo_oreos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_emo_oreos/pseuds/Dark_emo_oreos
Summary: ~Cute levihan story~





	Tea and cuddles

"Tch, get off shitty glasses."

Hanji was sprawled out all over their bed, limbs all over Levi's chest.

"But Levi, I'm comfortable!"

"Glad you are, now get the fuck off, I want some tea."

She pouted. "I'll get off if you make me some tea too!"

"Tch, fine, now get off."

She got off of the bed and so did he. He went over to the desk where there were teabags and a kettle of hot water. He poured two cups. Hanji came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach, kissing his neck. She bit it softly and left a bruise of ownership on his nape.

"Do you want tea or not, shitty glasses?"

"But baby I love you."

"Yeah, whatever. Here's your tea." He said, pushing it to the side.

The brunette pouted again. "Don't you love me, Levi?"

"Tch, course I do."

"Then why do you never say it or show me much affection?"

Levi turned around so he could face her. He stood on his toes so he could look straight into her eyes. He took hold of her hips and pulled her closer to him. He crashed his lips onto hers.

She moaned, giving him the chance to slip his tongue in her mouth. She did the same and they stood there exploring each others mouths with their tongues.

His hands moved to her face, cupping it in both hands and her hands found themselves resting on his abs, underneath his shirt.

They broke apart when their lungs began gasping for air. Levi looked into her eyes.

"That enough affection for you?"

She gave him a smile. "Not yet"

"Ugh, what do I need to do?"

She stuck up an eyebrow.

"Hanji, I'm afraid okay? I don't know how to express how I feel because I'm not used to loving people. I used to but then it stopped after Farlan and Isabel until I really got to know you. Can you tell me how?"

She hesitated. She gazed into the gray eyes of her lover. She could see weakness in his eyes for the first time. She knew the emotional agony he had been in when his friends had died. He had cried and that day still marked the only day she had seen him do it.

"Just say it. Get it out. I don't expect it to be all sweet and cheesy because that's not what you're like. And I fell in love with you."

Levi took a deep breath and then exhaled. "I love you sweetheart."

Hanji smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you too baby."

He wrapped his arms around her and they stood for a while in a tight hug. Hanji was the one to split them apart. She downed her tea and took Levis hand. She lead him to the bed and made him lay down beside her. He didn't protest. 

They lay together under the covers in each others arms. Their foreheads were touching. 

"Hanji I really fucking love you."

"I love you more Levi."


End file.
